


Matched Pair

by lovablegeek (allfireburns)



Series: Almost [4]
Category: Rent
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Community: writing_game, Drabble, F/M, Halloween, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-11
Updated: 2007-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/lovablegeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Benny's first Halloween in New York, and Maureen's not about to let him do nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matched Pair

"Were you planning on doing anything for Halloween?" Maureen asked, plopping down on Benny's lap before he could protest.

"Not really, because I'm older than twelve years old."

She pouted at him, lower lip sticking out, eyes wide. "Nothing at all? C'mon, you've got to do something..."

"Why?"

"Because it's your first Halloween in New York, and you ought to have fun."

"Maureen..."

"Oh, come on. Ooh, we can dress up as a pair. Like... Robin Hood and Maid Marian, or... I don't know, something else that matches. Come on, please?"

Benny sighed, knowing he hadn't stood a chance from the moment she pulled out the pout.


End file.
